Chronicles of new Hyrule: The new world
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: New kingdom, New Problems. Will Tetra and Link remain strong?  Will they take a step up?  who is this new mysterious character? where has dark link gone? and who or what is this new threat that rumors say is unstoppable? ... I dunno LOL read to find out:
1. A population problem

**Hey its Rogue, Now Look I will try to make this one better than the last and if you notice any problems then review ASAP so I can fix them ASAP thank ;) **

**Link: hey Ben sooo what's this I hear about a new production?**

**Me/Ben/Director: well it's about you and tetra and the new hyrule... hence the title. Now here is the script...**

**Tetra: wait it says here "Trolololol this 'aint the real script bitch (tetra gets crushed by anvil)" what the fuck!**

**Me: ROFL... no, JK here's the real one... now let's get this started! : P**

* * *

*scrinch, scrunch, scrinch, scrunch* *pant, pant, pant, pant* *THWANG*

*Thwap*

"YES"

"Got him?"

"Yeah"

"Good, we're havin' pork tonight"

Tatl (narrator): it has been 4 months since the events of the legend of Zelda: TDP. Tetra And link have come back from a successful hunt in the new world.

"so... how's bein' monarch been so far" asked link

"Meh... no real duty's so far just the make shur we all have food and shelter, that's kina all right now" replied Tetra

"Oh well... heh" link chuckled and kisses Tetra on the cheek "come on let's get this thing roastin'"

* * *

Back at the castle (more of a manor/ keep)

*sigh*

"What's wrong tetra? Ya seem down lately"

"Oh...it's nothing link... it's just... well, I guess it's just the town" Complained Tetra

"What's wrong with it?" asked Link

"I don't know... 10 houses, 3 apartments, and 5 small businesses (blacksmith, woodsmen, trade, shipwrights, and treasury) total population of about 120. Not really much of a kingdom!"

"Don't worry Tets... besides it's only been 4 months"

"Yeah but what really concerns me is that the population what if we come under attack... we have no soldiers, no guards, no firemen, no doctors, no paramedics, etc"

"Oh you worry too much! Besides if anyone tried to harm you in anyway, you have your one man army to protect you!" Link puffed up rolling up his sleeves to show his new and improved muscles

"Um... Ok, Mr. One man army, if your sooo almighty tell me why 7 months ago you got your ass whooped by 9 monster n00bs, he-he AND not only did you get whooped, you WERE KILLED!" Tetra snarled in a smirkish tone

"Whoa, ouch that hurts me emotional m'lady" link said sarcastically

"I'm sorry link... I don't like yelling at you. (Anyone else I don't mind)"

"Heh, s'okay Tets... besides if your sooo worried about the population just send out some flyers or something... OR..."

"Or... what"

"I have another idea that could increase the population" Said Link looking mischievously at Tetra

"Oh!" gasped Tetra and blushed VERY BRIGHT red "do you mean what I think you mean?"

Link smirked and nodded. Turning slightly red in the process

Tatl: now don't get me wrong! Link and Tetra had uh... how you say... um... "Connected" before (on set and off... at least that's the rumour). But not for the sole purpose of having a child... just the pleasure, being BF/GF.

"But link... we aren't even married would you want us to have a *erhem* 'royal bastard'" asked tetra, part scolding and part interested

"Are you implying that you and I should marry?" Link asked now also part interested

"Maybe... what would thy say if I did ask"

"Maybe..." he mimicked ("BTW where did the old English come from")

Tetra :( I don't know, it says so on the script)

Tetra got up to go to go to her bedchamber to write in her logbook

* * *

July 2nd 1 AH (**AH** = **A**fter, **H**yrule)

Today was just a day like any other me and link went hunting and got us a wild boar, a BIG one to we brought it back and talked about the population problem on our hands.

But link hinted that a way to increase the POP was to both A) send out flyers to get colonists... or B) ... make with our relationship and get busy... O.O

Tetra closed the book thinking that it was enough for one day

"Wow" she thought "either I'm getting lazy... or... maybe it is just my time of month! Meh! Whatever"

Link couldn't sleep he kept thinking about what tetra had said and decided to work it out in the best way he could... *gasp* smashing thing (LOL) what a surprise (dbl LOL)

So link headed down to the blacksmith and started putting in some time to build himself a new sword after he lost the master sword at the final battle. (And the hero's sword sucked)

Tetra had given Him special materials from when she was on Volcano isle. Secretly Tetra had sewn the chain into links hero clothes and it was so light he only realised it when a moblins threw a javelin at him and it didn't go thru (it still hurt like hell). The special armour that she had given him was Mithril chain mail so he decided to make a sword out of the same material as Mithril could only be pierced by other Mithril weapons and certain magic...

* * *

The next day

Tetra woke up at 7 am to get some work done

"Link!" she yelled once she was at the barracks

"What!"

"Get out here, we got work to do"

"Ok, Ok" Link Moaned "...shit I am sooo tried"

"Whoa... uh dude how long were you up till?"

"2-5am"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Blacksmith, Mithril Sword... birthday present..." said half asleep.

"Birthday?" asked Tetra confused

"Yours ... duh!"

*smack* "crap MINE June 19th"

"Yea-"

*Broooooomp*

"Looks like we got a new ship coming in" said tetra

"Oh great"

"Maybe it'll have more settlers on it so we don't have to go thru with your plan B!" said hopefully

"What you don't like plan B?"

"... I never said that"

* * *

**So how was the 1****st**** chapter better than my other 1****st****? **

**If you have an suggestions about the layout of new hyrule let me know thanks!**

**NOW for the usual behind the scenes

* * *

**

**Me: CUT!**

**Me: good job everyone if I do say so you all have greatly improved over the time you have gotten here**

**Tetra: WE ALL have I you think about it your stories were not that good in the beginning**

**Me: I resent that!**

**Link: oh shut you guys this was the first clean scene with no re-takes I'd that we ALL did good**

**Tatl: how was I as narrator?**

**Me: Good... now, go see your brother Tael **

**Tatl: KK LOL**

**Link: 'aight so what's the next scene**

**Me: I'll print the script and hand it out tomorrow BTW we'll be introducing a few all new characters into the story**

**Tetra: Oh... Who**

**Me: (snickers) you'll see... YOU'LL ALL SEE mwahahahahahahaha! (Holy crap, déjà vu) **


	2. Expo1

**Hey chapter two, yah hoo! I think this one may be a bit longer than the other one and I will try to put more effort into this one thanks to all my viewers especially u **_**shadows-of-ballance.**_** thanks!

* * *

**

**Me: so everyone got it?**

**Crew and cast: yup, ya, uh-hu, yes!**

**Me: alright... PLACES! Ready! SET! Action! *SNAP*

* * *

**

**Tatl: down at the docks... AND down by the bay where the watermelo-**

**Me :( Tatl shut the fuck up)**

"'hoy cap'n" said tetra as she was heading down the seawall to meet the captain of the fleet "whatcha got?"

"More settlers, about... 300" **(hahahahahaha LOL get it LOLOLOL Hint: This... IS... SPARTAAAAAAAA)**

"Holy shit... some much needed relief!"

Link jumped down to where Tetra was standing "so I take it we aren't going thru with plan B?"

"You and you're plan B! ARGG!". "So captain what skills do most of them have?" said tetra as she watched the settlers unload a

"A good 100 are farmers, 50 are industrial workers, another 50 are specialists, and the rest are to be deployed as needed"

"Hmm?" thought link "Soldiers"

Link whispered this thought into Tetra's ear

Tetra seemed to agree with, said idea

"oh yeah, by the way I got this one here" said the captain leading out a young girl, about 15 years old, brunet, hazel eyes, and a pointy nose.

Link stared at her for a bit, there was something that told him this girl was a trouble maker... his thoughts were soon proven.

"Little bugger" swore the captain "little runt almost blew up the ship with salt and sterile water"

"Hmm? Hey kid what's your name..."

"Anthea... Anthea Conder"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Tetra sat in the new throne room that had been remodelled over the first week. When Link came Walking in all formal like, crisp clean green, (O.O a rhyme) Mithril sword at his belt and shield strapped to his right arm with his new half-helm in his right arm as well. He had modified his chain mail to show stretching out from his wrists and ankles. He also wore a studded leather vest over his hero's clothes. He came in and snapped a "roman like" salute to Tetra, who thought he looked very PWN!

Tetra stood up "ah Link! You look... different... come with me"

Tetra led Link to her bed chamber

"Tetra... guess what day it is...?"

"The 19th?"

"Yes" Link said handing her a box

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out!"

When tetra opened the box she found- Mithril half plate armour and two Mithril Daggers

"Remember when you gave me my armour... you said 'I don't want to lose you again..." you had said before you gave it to me right before we left outset... well I don't want to lose you... treasure it and keep your daggers close."

"Oh...Link, Thank you now no monster may separate us" she leaned in to kiss him but remembered where it may lead. She put a frown on... "Leave us!" she ordered the guards. They huffed they knew what was going to happen...

"Ohhhh yeah... faster... harder!" Tetra ordered

"You got it!" Link growled

"Oh, oh, Ohhhh... Ahhh, come on... that all ya got!

*thrust, thrust, thrust*

"So Tetra h- ohh man! How 'bout that royal basterd, hmm?

"Huh...Ohhhh, yeah, ready... NOW!"

*Ka-boom* (LOL)

"Ohhhh, yeah oh, oh, oh Shiite that's good"

"FUCK!"

"Link... you know the routine..."

"Yeah... first, that was the best sex EVER! Second, I Love you and always will (awwww)

"Me to, I will to always Love you"

Tetra Kisses link good night, and they fall asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

*Knock knock knock*

"Huh who is it" asked link

"Sgt. Daniels 1st legion 3rd cohort 2nd squad 'expo1'" Sgt. Daniels shoots off "sir!"

"Just a moment"

"Sorry sir I know it was a Sunday night after all"

Link got a bit steamed at that wise crack "sergeant you better not be out there or when I leave or I'll bust you back to buck private"

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

"Fuuck"

"What is it link..." tetra asked smiling at him and holding his arm in a death grip

*sigh* "duty calls" he replied "me and 'expo1' are due for a expedition to set up New Termina remember"

"Oh" Tetra said now slightly upset "when must you leave"

"3 hours... don't worry I'll be fine... fill me in on what I missed when I get back"

"When will you be back?"

"... If we set up, 2 months if not 2 weeks."

"Oh... well good luck..."

"Oh... thanks" link said a bit disappointed

Link was halfway down the hall when he heard "Link!... Wait"

He turned around to see Tetra running down the hall (which must have been pretty hard while she was wearing her Zelda dress) and almost knocked him over when she kissed him. She was partly crying.

"I'll miss you...and I love you..."

"I'll miss you to... and I love you as well" said Link

"Good-bye... see you later?"

Link smiled "of course"

They kissed again and link let his hand slip out of Tetra's "bye" he said

Tetra just nodded

* * *

Link was on his way down to the barracks to assemble the team, when he heard a familiar, bitchy little voice "so long time no see asshole, or did you even notice I was gone?"

"Arrg! NAVI... I thought you left when I settled here (mutters) I thought it would be the last time I saw you too"

"No... Of course I didn't why would I leave you LLiinnkk! Navi said in her usual sarcastic tone

"Ok whatever... look how did you even find me..."

"Simple really ... Just follow the screams of the princess whore TETRA!

OK now Link was pissed, Link pulled out his sword and wacked Navi with the flat of his blade and sent her flying into a tree

*WHAM*

"Oww, FUCK YOU LINK!"

"Look navi, nobody not even you, can insult my girlfriend... without paying for it"

"SHIT, remind me why I brought you back to life"

"You only did it half way, besides the rest of the work was mostly me"

"Whatever, faggot!" Navi said as she flew away

So link continued to the barracks, once he got there it was breakfast so Link got a breakfast sandwich, coffee, and a hash brown and went up to the wall to eat and look over the town.

The town was in the center of a huge valley, to the north and south the mountains that made up the valley, to the east just flat land and forest and to the west was the sea, the castle was built dead center where there on top of a hill and walls around the north, south, and west but to the east was sheer cliff face, the town surrounded that with palisades around it and was now growing slowly but surely. Population of 1200 what with new settlers coming every day.

*barhamp* end of mess hour

Link went down to the gate to get ready.

"Sergeant!" Link yelled "get your ass aver here"

"Yes Commander!"

"Who have we got?"

"22 men sir split into 2 squads... Lt. Rotan commanding one and you the other with me, Pvt. Smith, Logan, Orlav, Desmond, Wright, Pfc. Mason, and Rakhesh, Lcpl, Kirlenko, Pepia, and Cpl. Stone

Link nodded "Men! Check your gear and rations...GOOD NOW MOVE OUT!

* * *

**Me: CUT! Alright so how's it goin!**

**Link: Meh could use a bit more action in it**

**Tetra: Ya, and what was with all the names?**

**Me: What I figured it would be helpful for the next chapter!**

**Tetra: Whatever!**

**Link: Anyways I'm going to sleep see ya g'night!**


	3. New Termina

**Hey everyone it's rogue... well duh! Anyways link has recently set of from new hyrule in search of the kingdom of the crystal skull! (yeah I went there) Jk link has set off to found New Termina and left tetra behind. But Tetra has a problem... O.O**

* * *

**Link: wait... what problem! **

**Me: Read the script!**

**Tetra: ... X.X**

**Link: she, what!**

**Tetra: ... Really! I'm Beep (would be spoiler)**

**Me: yes**

**Link and tetra: FUCK!**

* * *

It had been 3 months since Link had left New Hyrule and the settlement was coming along nicely it already had a population of between 250-500. Link was pleased with himself and how he had set up the new colony, 30 houses in all and about 5 apartment buildings and a wooden palisade with a blacksmith and small manor for himself and tetra when she came to inspect... but he had, had some problems on the way...

Link felt the pain of losing some men... "if only I had kept my guard up" he thought looking at the four dog tags in his hand... four dead men...

* * *

***Flashback***

**(Warning this part is not funny this flash back contains scenes of violence and gore reader discretion is advised if you have a weak stomach)**

**1 week in, somewhere north east of new hyrule-**

Link had let his guard down he and his men had set up camp. thou he didn't show it, Link cared deeply about the safety of his troops, and ordered that he take first watch tonight...

**1.5 hours later**

*Rustle, rustle*

"Hello? Show yourself!" link drew his new blade, one and a quarter meters of razor sharp Mithril, and readied his shield, also Mithril, and scanned the shrubs. Nothing, he decided to let it pass as his imagination... big mistake! 10 minutes later

"Loooloooloo!"

"What the fuck"

*shing*

"MEN TO ARM'S TO ARM'S" Link yelled as he started to fight one of the monsters

The rest of the men come out with barley any armour and un-armed, they ran for their weapons... but on the way one of the men, Pvt. Wright, got caught by one of the creatures, and was bitten in the neck and his treakia ripped out by the monster and blood spewed! "He didn't even have a chance to scream" link thought as the battle raged. Link stabbed a monster in the gut and twisted, killing it. Then he found the monster that had killed Pvt. Wright Link stabbed his knife (located in his sleeve) into the monsters neck and ripped outwards "HOW. DO YOU. LIKE IT?" He screamed in the monsters dying face.

***end of flashback***

* * *

They had won the battle and would have no further contact with them, but they took a price

Pvt. Logan had been stabbed in the chest and missing an arm, and was found after the battle and bleed out in Cpl. Stone's arms (Cpl. Stone is the corpsman/medic) Logan's last words were "and I... I don't want to be treated by... by someone called a corpsman" he chuckled and then his lights just went out

Pfc. Rakhesh had been dragged away during the battle; Link could still hear his earpirceing screams still echoed in links ears as those monsters tore him apart...Link could almost feel it

And Cpl. Pepia... well she probably had the most merciful death, when they found her body her head was cut clean off, the blood soaking her uniform

...And link had all their dog tags

What were those creatures? He had asked Sgt. Daniels at mess that morning

"I don't know sir... they shur looked like some type of unknown goblin..."

Link was all too familiar with the goblin family, Bokoblins, moblins, goblins, hobgoblins, and now these!

"Let's call them Canoblins" Link said

"Sound's good sir"

"Daniels... when not on duty you need not refer to my rank, just call me my name" Link said, now softened up, on his close 2nd in command

"Yes si- I mean ok Link"

"There now was that so hard" he said sarcastically

The two Soldiers laughed it up with jokes and... Just due to the fact that Link had given his squad leave to go to the tavern and get drunk.

* * *

Tetra had noticed something about a month after Link had left... something wrong to say the least... Tetra waited and waited for news to come of the new settlement, and a week after the strange feeling she had gotten a letter saying the settlement was up and running smoothly, and would be back in 1 month if everything went well. But Tetra couldn't wait a month... she knew what was happening, so the 1st of October at daybreak, Tetra ordered a stagecoach to take her to New Termina escorted by 10 knights and 4 repeating crossbowmen gunners to mount the coach...

**3 days later**

Link had been down lately his friend Sgt. Daniels asked what was wrong and why the fiercest of the whole army was so glum... but Link didn't want to share... He just missed tetra... he went to the manor and lay down on the bed and sobbed into the pillows, not wanting anyone to hear the commander cry...

*Rap, Rap, Rap*

"Daniels go away I don't wanna talk about it!"

The door opened anyways

"Danie-" Link started "... TETRA!" Link ran and hugged his girlfriend stroking her hair "I've missed you sooo much" He said

"As have I" Tetra Said before pushing him down on the bed and making out with him

Link stopped to ask a question "tetra why have you come out here... just to see me"

"You know me can't keep me away from my linky" she said very cheesy like "but also... something has come up"

"Oh no what now!"

"It's just that-" tetra started

Link knew before she even finished. Tetra had seemed to have fewer curves than before, not quite as slim, he felt proud but also felt nervous, worried and anxious. He knew what had hapend and he was the father of it!

"I'm pregnant" O.O

* * *

**Link: oh my god finally!**

**Tetra: (Blushes) yeah like I would ever bear link's kid**

**Me: oh shur... like the time you "didn't" have sex with link in his trailer?**

**Tetra: Arrg! You're never gonna let that go huh?**

**Me: (shake's head) Lucky basterd you, Link**

**Link: hey Ben?**

**Me: what...**

**Link: ... Wana play COD I'll own u**

**Me: you're on bitch!**


	4. Winter

**Hello everyone... did u see that last chapter, woot pretty heavy! But no worries I will make shur that this chapter has some laughs but if not then I'm sry... (Is this an adventure/humour or an adventure/romance? Or something else... I really don't know)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of LOZ but the plot of this story and some of the new characters yeah I am... kina (btw I'm not going to do this every time I just figured I should at least once)**

**Link: whoa, whoa, whoa!**

**Me: What?**

**Link: remind me again, why I owe you and tetra money!**

**Me: cuz... I beat you at COD AND I beat you to see who has a longe-**

**Link: did you really have to tell the world that!**

**Me: and you owe TETRA money because 1. She beat you at holding her liquor AND 2. For doing you on my fucking couch... Or was that Medli? Retard!**

**Link: FUCK doesn't yell... my head's killing me...**

**Me: (mutters) not as much as this new scene is...**

**Link: what was that?**

**Me: nothing!**

**Quick fact: Link started the story (wind waker) at ten; he is now 16 same as Tetra, most of the soldiers are also links age 14-18**

**Notice: it was not uncommon at that time for women at that time to be married and or have children... hell sometimes they would marry at 12 and have kids just saying so you understand that what tetra is going thru wouldn't be so awkward at this time**

* * *

_*wump*_

"Link?" Tetra asked

"Uhhh... I... I... uh? Am I?" Link asked soon later

"Yes"

"Shit, but how?"

"Well... you notice we Never use protection... it was bound to happen!"

"... so how long do you think?"

"Well it's bein about 3 ½ months so another 2 ½ to 3 ½ months"

"Crap... Look Tetra you shouldn't have come... it wasn't safe, especially in your current state"

"Link, I travel a week to get to you and you don't EVEN WANT ME HERE!" Tetra Cried

"Tet's chill, I'm sooo happy to see you, but I'm worried for your safety... AND winter's right around the corner, we have never bein here for a winter and we don't know what it's like."

"I guess your right... I should go back to the castle..."

"No, not today you have had enough traveling for now, just rest up here today, ok?"

"'aight"

"Good... now wait here, I'll be back in a few hours" he kissed tetra

"See ya in a bit"

"Yep"

Link went outside to go to the barracks and mess to inform his men about the situation, it was cold and dark... only 5pm and already almost pitch black, he could see his breath, and then he felt it. He looked up.

"Snow?"

It was snowing, barley into October and it was already snowing. Something never seen by link or anyone else, for it only snowed once in a blue moon on the great sea, everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing starring up at the night sky. Link's thoughts were soon interrupted

"Link...Sir" Sgt. Daniels said with wide eyes "do you see it?"

"No, Daniels, I don't see the mother fucking snow!" Link said with his usual tone

"Ok, good I thought I was going crazy"

"Anyways sir" smiling at him and nudged him "what did the Misses want" he said suppressing a laugh

"Nothing that concerns you, sergeant"

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

"Knock it off you prick" Link said giving him a face wash

"Sir FUCK YOU... Sir!"

_*sigh*_

"Anyways Link, what were you heading to the barracks for?" Daniels asked as they continued to the barracks

"Just to tell the men about our jobs"

"Oh, what's new commander"

"A few things... first of quit calling me commander it's Major now"

"Ooh a promo huh, nice. Oh by the way our new replacements just got in"

"Replacements" the thought entered his mind... the replacements for the four men he had lost on the way here... what was he thinking, they could NEVER be replaced!

"Oh... that's nice" Link said half heartedly "who we got now?"

"Oh some Pvt. Williams and Ankerson along with Pvt. Maller and Some awesome private 1st class uh... Frankie Swatson, he's young, very young, about 13 but the kid can hit a rupee at 300 paces! A RUPEE!"

"Ok let's get to mess and get this over with"

* * *

Link got up onto the platform at mess "Attention!"

And everyone did

"Alright, so as you know 1 month and we can all go home with a 4 month leave once back in New Hyrule"

A murmur of excitement ran up and down the ranks

"And... may... um, Sgt. Daniels and Pvt. Desmond, Orlav and Cpl. stone please come up"

Daniels, Desmond, and Orlav came and stood at attention

"Sgt. Daniels congratulations" Link said as he ripped off his three stripes and stuck on a single bar "or should I say Lt. Daniels"

Pvt. Desmond and Orlav both got a boot up to corporal while Stone got promoted to sergeant

After Link had gone thru all the formalities he held his squad back... Link and his men had grown very close over the few months (not in a gay way) and hell they had to be in order to work effectively (not in a gay way) so they wouldn't get T-bagged by their enemies (NOW in a gay way! Happy : ()

* * *

"What is it sir" asked Sgt. Stone once everyone had left

"Yeah Link what... oh yeah"

"Yeah that... tonight we go to the tavern for a day off on me"

"What's the occasion sir?" asked Pvt. Maller, one of the rookies

"Well..." link said sounding awful chipper "this morning guess what I heard!"

"A woodpecker..." asked Ankerson

"A beaver..." said Williams

"A moose..." said Frankie

"No, No, No"

"Oh... a Roadrunner being chased by a coyote!" asked Smith (yeah I went there)

"An Anvil!" shouted Daniels

"No, N- wait, what?"

"No really an anvil!"

"Lieutenant what the fuck are you talking about- _*BINNNNG!*_ OWWWW" an anvil fell on link's head

"I told you but nooooo, you couldn't shut up and listen for a moment" Daniels said slapping Link to snap him out of it

"Oh wait, where was I?"

"You heard something that made you happy" said Orlav not shocked at all by the anvil

"Oh yeah, I heard I'm gonna be a dad!"

That put smiles on the men's faces as they all clapped him on the back and told him good luck. Sgt. Stone knew what Link would have to put up with as he had 2 kids of his own of 1 and 3 years old. They all congratulated him as they headed into the tavern

* * *

Anthea had been working all night in the lab combining sulphur, nitrite, potassium, sodium and other chemicals in an effort to build a new type of weapon that would be revolutionary.

"Just a little more" she thought as she was pouring some blackish powder into a cylinder to pit it over a burner to see the results

Not much was in it maybe only a pinch more or less but not 1 minute had passed when

_*KABOOOOM!*_

"SHIT!" Anthea yelled as she dove for cover

_*ping, ting, tchow, wham*_ as pieces of glass and metal went flying everywhere

When the sound had died down she took a look at what was there... "Nothing!" the equipment had been blown to pieces and spread all over the floor "hmm" she thought having an idea... "Jane!"

"Yes miss"

"Get me some wood, cloth, steel, gears, lock, and more of that black powder"

"Right away"

* * *

Tetra had waited 5 hours for Link when

_*creak*_

"Link?" she asked

"Yeash honnn"

"Damn it Link were you out drinking again" she Scolded Slapping him HARD across the face snapping him out of it (if you don't believe that it works watch Mythbusters)

"Uh... n- no Hun, just at a... uh ceremony for the military"

"Uh-huh, Look" she started getting out of bed (she was wearing pyjamas O.O that's a first ;))

"I don't want you to overdo it, I don't want a bad influence!" she huffed

"Fine, fine! Sheash you're acting like it's already here"

"He-he yeah I guess I am... come on lets go to sleep I have to go in the morning"

"Ok g'night." Link said getting into bed "love you"

"Love you too"

In the morn

"Link!"

"What"

"I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon"

Link looked outside

Snow... No one would be leaving...

* * *

**Link: omg ur expensive f-u!**


	5. Still Winter!

**Hey everyone! I hired Tatl to do my notices and disclaimers... so here you go**

**Tatl: Rogue 2k8 doesn't own LOZ but in a way owns the: new chronicle of new hyrule characters and plot... I bet he wishes he did $$$$$$ LOLZ!**

**Me: *sigh* shut up!

* * *

**

**Link: Hey... I finally paid you back... now what do I get?**

**Me: uh... to keep your job?**

**Link: (walks away quickly)**

**Tetra: What's with Link?**

**Me: DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM NOW HE'S ALL UP IN HIMSELF!**

**Tetra: wait... huh?**

**Me: Never mind... Action!

* * *

**

_November 7th_

Tetra was bored out of her mind Link had gone to work this morning and had been gone almost all day. _*whoosh*_

"Link is that you?" Tetra asked as she turned the corner and yelped

"-y-y-y-ya, I-I-it-tit-it's mu-mum-mumum me" Link shivered

Link was white with frost and snow and looked like he was about to freeze over, Tetra quickly ran and got Link some dry clothes, warm food and drink and told him to thaw by the fire

Once link was changed and could move his mouth properly "Shit Tetra... I'm telling ya it is fucking hell out there... I only made it 10 steps today before I was nearly frozen" he said sipping his hot coca (yum /\./\)

"Uh-uh, Link what should we do there is hardly anything we can do, and I'm Fucking bored! And I don't think it would be right to have sex with you in my current state!"

"Well, I can think of a few things of the point... first we can play chess... damn I hate that game, we could hangout in front of the fire and talk... or we could..."

"Link... I 'aint fuckin you tonight"

"I never said fuck..."

"Oh... then what do y-" tetra started before being cut off by Link's mouth

"Ohhhh, that... ok!" and they went back to making out for about an hour

*rap, rap, rap*

"Who is it?" asked tetra

"Lt. Daniels, Ma'am"

Tetra pried herself off Link "come in"

"H-h-hi... ma'am, 'n you too Link"

Link nodded "did you get it?"

"Yes sir... not cheap either!"

"Here then" link said tossing him 5 bags of silver rupees he had saved

"Thank you sir... when do you plan to give it to her? Daniels muttered

"Tonight at dinner, I'm taking her out tonight so yeah" Link muttered back

"Hey..." Daniels patted Link on the shoulder... "Good luck"

"Thanks"

* * *

Navi had gone thru Hail, Sleet and snow but to no avail, she had reached her end as she collapsed on the branch of a nearby tree,

"I'm doomed and dead" she thought "curse you Link"

"Hello my dear fairy..." said a voice

"Link?" Navi asked looking thru the trees she could see a figure that looked like link but, she could tell wasn't link

"No, now come here I can help you get your vengeance... but only if you help me first...

"Huh who said I ever wanted revenge?"

"Please... I can tell of your hate for link but also your love... and your jealousy over that Princess whore Tetra..."

"No... I never Liked Link in that way we were just friends and I was just warning him"

"You know what I heard... Link and Tetra, are having a child it's only a matter of time before he marries her and all that."

_*whistles like kettle*_ "Link! Damn you... but no I'm not going to betray hi just cuz some girl he likes is pregnant thanks to him and that he may marry."

"Ohhhh, I guess you're right, he did say there would have been no way anyway so"

"Arrg... shut up I'm not listening blah, blah, blah"

"Fine I guess I'll just leave you here to die then"

"... OK... What must I do?"

* * *

"So how's dinner?" Link asked

"Good!" Tetra said

"Good! Now Tetra we had been friends for so long, now we are boyfriend/girlfriend right..."

"Yeah of course... what are you getting at?"

"Let's go outside first..."

"Um... ok"

Link paid and went outside to finish talking to tetra.

"So, where was I?"

"Something about us being friends, then BF/GF"

"Oh... yeah, oh wait... I got something in my shoe" Link said as he knelt down to get it out

"Wow, really..." Tetra thought "shur is taking a while"

"Ah... Here it is!" Link exclaimed holding up a tiny white box

Tetra looked at it wide eyes "is that what I think it is?" she asked

"Let's find out" Link said still kneeling and holding out the box "Tetra... Will you marry me?" he flicked open the box revealing a nicely cut ring, three tiny diamonds that made a crest across it and made of solid gold.

Tetra was speechless... and stunned, she didn't even notice the ten other men looking thru the windows and peaking around the door.

"Link... I"

Link waited

...

...

...

Tetra had made up her mind and put a huge smile on...

"YES!" she said hugging Link and Crying into his tunic "I, will marry you"

She was so happy she didn't care about the huge cheering of the men inside the Tavern; it was the happiest day of her life :) (Awwww cute huh?)

* * *

**Link: wow!**

**Tetra: *sigh***

**Link: will this story get anymore cheesy?**

**Me: just a smidge and a half! BUT WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HEART BREAKING AND VERY SAD... YOU MAY WANT A HANKIEE OR SOMTHIN LIKE THAT!**


	6. Prince Xander

**Hello! (Crickets...) :( not cool Tatl! Not cool!) Btw it will either be next chapter or this one... I will put a warning right before in bold and brackets.**

**Today's special thanks go to renaissance-7... (Hey did I spell that right?) For the advice and all that, I really think it has helped me improve Thanks again!**

* * *

**Me: Link! Get on set...**

**Link: what now!**

**Me: ... I don't know I just like being boss**

**Link: grrrr :(**

**Snake: *_BRING! Dun, dun, dun, dun... dun_***

**Me : (Stares at Snake uncomfortably) Go play metal gear solid or hide in a box or locker... or better yet... go play with REX MkII!**

**Snake: ... I'll be in my box if anyone needs me**

**Me: ho that's right we were too cheap to buy you a trailer... but a box fits you perfectly!**

**Tetra: ... Action!**

**Me: Hey that's my line- _*BING*_ (ACME ANVIL'S proud sponsors of Rogue 2k8 productions) (not really)**

* * *

_December 15th 1AH_

Link couldn't bear to see his new wife I so much pain... in fact if he stayed in that room any longer he was going to throw up! (Yeah coming from the guy who cut's open live monsters!) About an hour later the Doctor came out and said the gross part was over. Link entered the room and Tetra was there holding the new child in her arms like any new mother.

"What is it...? I mean is she a she, is he a he, is she a he, or is he a she or...? (Well you get the idea)

"... It's a boy..." Tetra finally said

"What shall his name be...?"

"I don't know... let's talk about it in when I get home"

A few days later

"Xander? Odd but unique! I guess."

"Yes Prince Xander"

"Alright then..." he said with a smile... "Our first Christmas with a full family... I can't wait to get home and brag to Medli and Komali!

"HAHA... yeah those two have been trying for years HAHA... EPIC FAIL!

"Ha yeah..." Link looked down into his sons face; no hair yet but long ears like both of them, sea blue eyes and slightly tilted eyes like Tetra and the nose like Link's. Even at his age now you could see the resemblance. "He-he..." link laughed feeling his son's cheek with the back of his hand and smiling all the more. "I had always wondered what it was like to be a father..."

"As I have always wanted to know how being a mother feels... oh link"

"Yeah"

"Can you leave for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Cuz I have to..."

"Oh yeah ok"

Link left the room to go talk to Lt. Daniels at mess

* * *

"Yo, Dan"

"Oh hey link m'man! How your first day as a dad bein?"

"Meh... ok great! Dude I never thought I would say this but he is so cute... wait maybe I should say handsome cuz he is a boy?"

"Whoa, yeah usually it's the girls who say cute!"

"Meh! Whatever!" Link grabbed his meal and found his squad at a table

"Hey! Good goin! How ya feel? Proud much?" all the men asked questions and congratulated Link

"Lucky basterd" said Cpl. Orlav

"Well sir how do you plan to celebrate X-mas?" asked Frankie

"Just as a family... Man it feels so good to have a X-mas as a full family now"

Achievement awarded: Full house; 50G (ya, ya, ya)

"And after that were heading back home?"

"That's the plan we leave as soon as the snow melts"

"Anyways" said Daniels as he reached his glass in "a toast to good fortune for link and a happy holidays"

"Uhra!" All the men cheered

* * *

X-mas had gone well

Tetra got a new platinum chain for her gossip stone, and link had gotten a shiny new embroidered sheath for his blade

But In reality they had everything they had wanted... (Cheesy... yeah, yeah so sue me damn it!) (Actually plz don't)

* * *

February 23rd

All the snow had melted. Link had sent notice that he would be heading home, and the men had already left. Link would have gone too but Tetra now had another to pack for.

"*sigh* can we go now!"

"Alright, alright! Damn!"

Link and Tetra got into the Coach and headed off

Link thought about the Canoblins he had faced on the way here... "I hope this trip is uneventful..."

"I hope so too!"

* * *

**Link: (crying)**

**Tetra: (crying)**

**Me: (crying but actually snap out of it)**

**Box: (crying... Sorry, snake)**

**Cast and crew: (crying)**

**S-117: (staring at everyone going "what the fuck!")**

**Me: sorry chief but it's the next chapter it's so sad**

**S-117: it can't be that bad!**

**Everyone: LOOK AT THE SCRIPT!**

**S-117: ( OMG Crying) (it must be bad if it makes chief cry!)**

**Everyone: (goes back to crying but I'm over it)**

**Me: OK, this is starting to get annoying! So I am going to stop it here... OR MUST I DROP AN ANVIL ON EACH OF YOUR HEAD...**

**Everyone: (shuts up)**

**Me: finally! Now... g'night!

* * *

**

**OMG this is the shortest one so far O.O!**


	7. The setting sun

**Hello everyone if this chapter seems strange... well I was on YouTube listening to Halo theme songs and blow me away! (LOL... my fave!)

* * *

**

**Me: Link, snap out of it**

**Link: (dancing to his iPod)**

**Me: LINK!**

**Link: (doesn't hear)**

**Tetra: (Backhands him across the face)**

**Link: what the fuck!**

**Tetra: We have work to do**

**Link: damn you, it was getting good**

**Me: Action!

* * *

**

_**Link and tetra had made it half way back to New Hyrule when...**_

_*Thwap!*_ "Ahhh!"

Link jumped out and saw one of the knights fall with an arrow sticking out of him.

"Son of a..."

_*Thwap*_ another knight fell dead

"Tetra passes me my sword!" _*shing*_

The first hostile jumped out of the forest, seemingly human wearing leather armour with a katana like weapon, followed by another 4 and link sliced ones head off and stabbed another in the gut and twisting pretty soon all hell broke loose the remaining knights fought of the enemy trying to keep them away from the princess and the crossbow gunners on the coach opend fire with their rapid crossbows. Link sliced an arm of the next and came around kicking another one in the groin and upper cutting with his knife slicing him up the neck, another came at him with his duel swords and would have sliced link in two if not for a crossbow bolt thru the brain.

Tetra had both daggers drawn

"Just try and get in here... I dare you!" she thought

About ten minutes later the noise seemed to die down. She waited "LINK!" she called

_*! CRACK-BOOM!*_ the sky darkened and it started to rain

Tetra stepped outside and picked up a fallen gunners bow.

"Gee, bein a long time since I held something like this... let's see, not too much different from a SRS I guess..." she muttered

She held up the... (I'm gonna call it the following now) RC-12B and looked around "LINK!" she called again "HELLO!" it was pouring now

_*snap_*

"Link?" Tetra asked

"Yeah it's me" it was link alright no doubt

"Link, where is everyone else?"

"Dead or MIA"

"C'mon I don't like hanging 'round here lets GTFO"

"Ok, ok"

Link and tetra headed back to the coach and link got on top of it to steer

"AHH!" Tetra shrieked

"What the fuck is it?"

"He's gone!"

"WH... FUCK!"

Tetra started crying

"Oh, link" said an evil sounding voice

Link turned around to find him looking, about a good 20 paces away, a familiar face.

"Dark link, Shadow link... bein a while huh?"

Shadow laughed evilly while another figure walked in between the two

"I am Cpt. Kirioko and now if you'll excuse me I have a contract to complete."

"What do you mean?" asked Link

"I mean a certain someone doesn't want there to be a certain heir to the throne of New Hyrule

Links eyes widened

"You sick little bastard" Link swore

"Oh don't worry you can join him soon" Kirioko said holding up a small figure

"PUT HIM DOWN NOW AND I'LL SPARE YOU FUCKING MISERABLE LIFE!" Link ordered

_*CRACK-BOOM*_ the lighting flared and Link could see it... he was too late.

The lighting flared again and that sick little basterd threw the motionless body towards Link and it landed short in the muck. It was at this point Tetra decided to come out... (Ouch not gonna be pretty!)

Tetra saw he dead child and the three figures in the dark

"YOU LITTLE FAGGOTS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" she yelled as she started bawling

Link could see Dark link off to the side and he couldn't tell if it was rain or what but it looked like he was crying too, while shadow looked completely neutral.

* * *

_**(In dark's mind)**_

Good: "you just let this sick little weirdo kill an innocent little child and didn't do anything about it!"

Bad: "I don't matter, you are getting mucho money my friend if you could finish the job you'd be RICH"

Dark: AHHH! Shut up, just shut up you're giving me a head ach... SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Good: oh relax just stop with all this crap... I'm not trying to guilt or lure you I just want you to think about what you've done and what the consequences will be"

Bad: there will be no consequences just pure reward! And lots of other goodies!"

Good: see Bad over there is trying to lure and manipulate you! And technically any thing that comes of your actions is a consequence!"

Dark: ARGH! I'm not listening. I'm not listening, blah, blah, blah!

Neutral: oh forget it you two he will decide when he is good and ready... now shut up or I'll take away good's halo and bad's pitch fork!

Both good and bad: sorry boss...

* * *

_**(Back with link)**_

"I can't do this" dark link said you go on your own for this one and DL ran away back to where he came.

"Yo bro! Wait" yelled SL running after him

"So it's just you and me, no" asked the Cpt. Guy "I really found it so easy to kill your son all I had to do was squ..."

"ARGGG! DIE" Link yelled at the top of his lungs

What should have been a, as I said, 20 paces away Link covered them In 3 huge step/running type things, and slugged him across the face knocking him flat, Link picked him up with one hand and thrust him against a tree.

"I'm gonna go Spartan on your ass" He said right before punching him in the face again

"You like that!" _*Punch*_

"How about now bitch" _*punch*_

"How much longer do you think you can keep this up"_ *punch*_ Link threw him and he landed on this back

As soon as Kirioko stood back up Link punched him in the chest and broke all his ribs in one hit and then slugged him across the jaw and could hear it snap. Link flipped him around and kicked his legs to break them and they broke with ease...

"Now... if I wanted you to, I could have just hit a tiny bit harder at your head and it would have popped off... I've done it before you know... Tetra what should we do with him?"

Tetra hesitated...

"Tomorrow..." She started "have him put him on the rack, then hang him till he won't hang anymore... then have his corpse drawn and quartered." She said finally

* * *

_**Back in New Hyrule**_

"Milord how goes the trip?" asked a peasant, Link punched him across the face in rage K.O'ing him instantly.

"Sir?" asked someone else. Link would have K.O'ed him too if he hadn't looked first.

"Daniels!" Link said "good to see you... give me some good news PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Well POP is up and we have more biz and stuff, I guess... what's wrong sir?"

Link told him, and Daniels put his hand on his shoulder

"Dude, I'm really sorry I wasn't there to help you, but if that story you told me about two months ago was true, you know about you traveling to and alt universe and getting some sort of augmentations and all that you should have whooped his ass!"

"I didn't know he was there!"

"Ok, sorry and all"

"Yeah...hey I'm getting a new rank. Coronel it is... and as you know I'm technically king now! Making Tetra queen..."

"I know sir, sooo?"

"Well I am giving you the rank of major now so enjoy, blah, blah, blah."

"Um, thank you sir"

"Uh-huh"

"Hey where is tetra anyway?"

Maj. Daniels pointed to the castle

"Ok, thanks... see ya!"

Daniels nodded

Up at the castle

Tetra ran up and hugged her husband and cried into his tunic.

"Link, w-why did this have to happen?"

Link didn't know, and was saved by the messenger

"m'lady...! Uh, is this a bad time?" asked the messenger

"No go ahead" answered Tetra

"Um, ok... we have come into contact with another civilization outside of the valley to the east"

"What do they call themselves?

**(No I'm not being racist I just couldn't think of a better name!)**

"The empire of the setting sun"

* * *

**Note to all readers. Next chapter Link and Tetra will be getting busy again... just a heads up!**

**If you're wondering about the augmentations and Sparta thing read legend of halo (all things I say like that are references to that)**


	8. Dinner

**A month later...**

* * *

The contact with the other civilization brought new trade opportunities and technological and economical advantages... and the two sides seemed to be at complete peace.

More colonies had been set up. Kakariko II, Ikana City, New Clock City, Windfall village, Outset Village, New Arcadia, and New Dragon Roost City where the Rito lived. It was all goin' very well, but the events of last month still had Link and Tetra at nerves end.

"Shit Link... what if were next?" asked Tetra

"Don't worry; I wouldn't let anyone hurt you... I'd die first" Link said, and he meant it.

"Oh, no link it would be me who would take the first blow, no one else!"

"But you're the queen; technically you have more power over me, hence more leadership, if you died than all hell would break loose!"

"Understood but..." Link put his hand on her mouth

"No more talk of this, neither of us are going to die! We're practically super soldiers remember!"

"Yeah, ok hey I'll come find you in an hour or two, we have work to do."

"Ok"

* * *

_**1 hour and a half later**_

"Link!" Tetra called as she went into the combat room. She knew this was where he would likely be, brushing up on his fighting skills.

"Over here" He replied

Tetra turned the corner to see link chop the head off a dummy and swivel around stabbing another then pivot to the left and shot a dummy in the head with his crossbow.

"Wow, impressive!"

"Hey you're not too shabby yourself!"

Tetra giggled and Link smiled. "Hey c'mon we have some work to do... it's very important!"

"Ok... what is it?"

"Oh, you'll see" She said giving him her signature wink

**_Ten minutes later_**

Link and Tetra were in the bedroom making out, Link knew what she wanted but wondered.

"What if she gets pregnant again... would she mind or is it too soon... and what about if someone tries to kill her" Link worried in his head.

All that worry went away when Tetra got undressed, something Link hadn't seen in a long time, about 9 or 10 months.

Soon Tetra lay on top of Link, teasing him.

"Oh come on..." Link complained, as they had not done it for so long

Finally Tetra slid onto Link's...** (Ya know)** and moved up and down, the pleasure was intense.

"Oh, my god Tet's it has been so long... you're so fucking hot 'n sexy"

"I am 'aint I" she gloated "no step it up a notch and let's do this thing hard!"

"You got it" Link agreed as he dealt Tetra a serious pounding. _*smack, smack, smack, smack* _**(LOL I duno y I put that in there! probably just to add some italic or something!)**

Tetra changed to a more of a rocking motion and Link growled in approval.

"Hey how about a change in positions?" he asked

"Um... ok"

Tetra got off link, her lower half soaked and got right back on Link with her back on him and started going again. That wasn't what Link had in mind but he was ok with it, and he grabbed her two... (Ya know) and she just continued on harder and faster

_**About what seemed like 20 minutes later?**_

"Oh... come on Tetra... let me go inside you"

"Wait for it" she hummed

"Ah! Oh my god I can't stand it anymore!"

"Waait for, it..."

"Now?" Link begged

"AHH!" She shrieked "NOW!"

"Ahhh... oh my god...! Shit!" Link swore as he came

Tetra continued to moan with the slight shriek as she had her orgasm and collapsed onto Link

"Whoa..." she started "best sex I've had in a long time"

"Agreed" Said Link "actually that was kina the only sex we have had in a long time... if you ask me we were a bit over due!"

"What time is it?" she asked

"I duno, no one has invented the watch yet... but judging by the position of the... MOON!"

"Wasn't it sunny out when we started?"

"Yeah... I think it is about 10 o' clock pm"

"WOW** (Tetra:ya know in hind-sight Rogue 2k8 could have made this sex scene a little longer) (ME:hey! I don't wana go TO over board! Besides I don't really know what the limit is in )** we had sex for quite a while huh?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"... Wana go again?"

"... meh, why not!"

_**The next day**_

* * *

Link woke up, with his flag up and flying and was still in Tetra's tightness.

"Wow!" he thought "I wonder how long we did it last night? Sure was a blur"

Tetra's eyes fluttered open and kissed Link "wait, what is th... oh wow Link... just WOW!" but she still liked it "well... may as well get rid of it!"

An hour later

Link and tetra had gotten dressed and headed out to the dining room to grab some food.

"Ya know, I'll never get used to how big the castle is" thought Link

The two got their meals, ate and went out to the balcony and looked over the town

"Hey link I had a weird vision when we were in the dining room" Said Tetra

"About what" he asked

"Well you and I were in the room and as was some shrivelled old lady with huge man hand and a craply animated Osama bin laden or something"

"Ooookkkkk..."

"Well any ways the king from YouTube poop was there and he kept saying... 'dinner' but then I said 'it's not dinner you ass it is breakfast!' and he just stared at me with his mouth open and finger up and he wasn't even flinching!"

"Um, ok I think we may have over done it last night."

"Then some fat dude started talking about rope and bombs and said I could have it as long as I had enough rubies... RUBIES it's supposed to be R-U-P-E-E-S! RUPEES! Then some guy jumped out of nowhere and said 'It's OVER NINE THOUSSANDDDDD!' and a huge bomb went off right before I could finish saying 'what the fu- OWWWW!'... Do you think it means something?"

"That you've lost it!"

"... Asshole!"

**-To be continued**

* * *

**(Note: the behind the scenes think will be occasionally replaced with character interviews)**

_**Interviewer/ I.V: so how has your time on CNH bein?**_

_**Tetra: well it's been good, the director is cutting us slack, Ingo and Talon finally admitted to being Luigi and Mario, Snake is always hiding in his box, the rumour seems to have died down, and Link's Penis is a good 11' inches.**_

_**I.V: what?**_

_**Tetra: (quickly) nothing!**_

_**I.V: anyways, how about the production how is it coming along?**_

_**Tetra: oh, ya know it's slow but progress is being made... about 1000 to 2000 words a chapter so they may be short but hey, ideas can easily slip out of your mind!**_

_**I.V: I see, and you're relationship with your co-star, Link, was it?**_

_**Tetra: *sigh* gooood, I guess why do you ask?**_

_**I.V: cuz we all want to know**_

_**Tetra: well it's all good ok, offset were just like in the story, OK! That's all I'm saying!**_

_**I.V: I see so it is EXACTLY like in the story?**_

_**Tetra: YES!**_

_**I.V: sooo, that means that you guys HAVE been rocking the bed, so the rumour IS tr...**_

**_Tetra: _**_*smack* **(knocks I.V unconscious)

* * *

**_

_**Till next time! read and review PLZ :) thnks!**_


	9. Is this really how you want it?

About six months later Tetra had given birth to another kid. But... (Oh man links gonna be a bit P.O'ed) they were twins, a boy and a girl!

"Oh, man" Link sighed

"Well... we had sex like 3 or 4 times in the past 12 hours!" said tetra, referring to the week after they had gotten back.

Tetra wanted to give them fancy names like the other kid, but Link decided to say otherwise.

"Ok, ok. How bout we use their fancy names only when other nobles are here otherwise just regular names?"

"Fine"

"Ok... Natasha and Luke then!"

_*sigh* "_whatever"

* * *

_**December 13th 2AH**_

**(This winter they were prepared)**

Link was now 17 and Tetra was as well their kids were both 1 and they had, had no attempts like before but Link always would wonder if the enemy... whoever they were... even knew of the twins, but he knew he would do anything to make sure they didn't suffer the same fate as Xander, ANYTHING!

_*rap, rap, rap*_

"Hello?"

"Sir"

"Oh hey Daniels, how's it goin?"

"Good, but we are due for a meeting with that 16 year old scientist about some new weapon"

"Oh right, let's go!"

An hour later

"And so all you do is pull this and" started Anthea _*BANG*_ the shock almost blew her back

"Whoa, that's some heavy kick!" Said Daniels

Link pulled out the new weapon and tried for himself_ *BANG*_ the lead flew out of the tip and impaled a wooden target about 200 yards away.

"...Cool."

"So ya want it?"

"Hell ya!"

"Ok, so how much you willing to pay for it, the materials to build this aint cheap!

"5000 rupees for the plans and 2000 for compensation"

"Hmm... DEAL!" She said as she shook the king's hand.

Link paid her the money and left to start having the weapon mass produced; it being the first firearm, Link seemed to think that if a fight ever came this would help by being able to take out hostiles from a great distance in a single shot before they even got close.

On his way back home link noticed a few merchants from the S.S Empire (not Nazi, OK!) selling their goods, oils, soaps, silk, and other luxuries like wine and incense. Link bought some wine and incense for Tetra as their anniversary was just two day from now. Link didn't expect anything heck he didn't want anything, for the anniversary, he had what he had always wanted!

* * *

_**The next day**_

Link walked into a secret room in the back of the throne room, a secret passage that would allow easy escape, just in case. And next to the passage was a secret store room that no one but him and Tetra knew about.

Link chuckled, "Heh, if only we mass produced this." He muttered holding up the musket to compare with the other bulky fire arm next to a pitch black suit of super armour.

"Man, this sure brings back memories." He thought

"Link?"

"Who's there!"

"It's just me, Tetra!"

"Oh... _*whew*"_

"Why are you down here link?" Tetra asked

"Just... reminiscing" Link replied

"Just wishing that he was here huh?"

"That too"

"Well no worries, we left that world behind! No ape freaks gonna jump us or anything!"

"Ha, yeah I guess, I just wondered what ever happened to him."

"He's probably ok, don't worry, it makes me sad"

"Ok" and he kissed her "no worries."

"Good, now there is a messenger from the S.S Empire who wants to speak with us"

"Oh... ok, when?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Alright, we'd better get some sleep then"

"Ok"

_**The next day

* * *

**_

Link and Tetra were out in the throne room while the Messenger walked up to met them. Link stood off to the side as to not draw attention and let Tetra do the talking. Link really didn't pay much attention to the conversation but he caught bits of, "oh we just need more slack at the border" and "but the emperor needs his jewels" and all that crap.

They were probably talking for about an hour or so and the messenger made so many demands. And In the end Tetra had to decline.

"Sorry but what you ask of us just is not possible... you ask too much!"

"We did not ask!"

"What are you demanding now?"

"Yes we are you slut!"

"Guards get this fool out of here"

The guards moved in to throw him out, but link caught the movement of his hand going towards his belt under his robe. And as fast as lightning he whipped out a knife and attempted to stab Tetra in the chest. But missed as Tetra jumped back, and got slashed her across her chest instead. And just as soon as he had first made contact, the messenger found himself headless. Link was standing there with his blade in his hand covered in blood. He quickly ran to catch Tetra and put his hand over the wound to stem the flow.

"What... what was the meaning off this" she said in a daze

"I think I know" said link

"Maybe it is just a misunderstanding"

"No Tetra listen to me!"

"What"

"It's worse"

"What... tell me?"

"... WAR... It's WAR!"

* * *

**To be continued... NEXT STORY!**


End file.
